Kaida Saito
"Please do not think that I think any less of you, because I do not speak ..." Kaida Saito Kaida Saito (甲斐田西都 Saito Kaida) is the captain of the third division. Appearance Kaida always stands with great posture and an elegant air about her, this often cause many to have the first impression that she is a High Noble. Her pale complexion has never bothered her, and it’s a great mystery for those with in her division that she never burns in the sun. Her eyes are said to have a piercing gaze, the right eye is dark gray while her left iris is split in two colords: light purple on top and dark gray on the bottom. She has long white hair, always pulled back in a traditional Japanese style, with icy blue highlights that run through her hair. She does not wear the traditional shihakusho like other shinigami in the seireitei, instead she wears a variety of different colored kimono, all of which are covered in ✿ pattern. Over the kimono’s top she wears a long sleeved haori, which is tied at the waist with a black obi which is always worn outside her division. Personality Kaida is a very calm, collected captain. She rarely gets upset over others for their wrong doings. Many find her a bit of a mystery, since she only speaks when it's necessary and that is usually when she is giving orders or instructions, using kido and activating her Bankai. On the few occations she will speak, though this is very rare, her expressions and feelings are commonly expressed through her actions which are commonly very pleasant. History Before Death: Kaida had been born with white hair which earned her a nickname of Snow. At the age of 4 she came down with tuberculosis (TB). Her condition only worsened as the years went by until she died at the age of 23. As she was sent to the Rukongai by a shinigami she lost all signs of her disease, but retained the frailty from it. ‘Life’ in the Soul Society: After entering the Rukon district she was assigned to West District 27, a fairly reasonable place to live. Kaida always found it a hassle as she always found the need to eat, while other souls did not. She always had trouble earning money, as many souls would not give her a job because of her frail status. One evening she passed out from lack of sustenance. Upon awakening she found herself back at her small house, with a shinigami waiting for her. The man had found her and traced her reishi back to where Kaida lived. His name was Tatsuya. They spoke for a while until he suggested that she enter the shinigami academy. Hesitant at his suggestion she still applied next term. Failing her first try she tried four more times before she was finally accepted. Tatsuya would always come by between her failures to give her tips and pointers so she would have a better chance next time. As her confidence grew she began to run to build up her stamina. By the time she was accepted Kaida no longer felt as frail as she actually was. Tatsuya helped her throughout a good part of her first few years of training in the Academy. In her second year she had been badly beaten in a sparring match by one of her fellow students and was hospitalized. After she was released Tatsuya insisted on taking her in as a sister. At first she refused him flat outright, but with his persistence Kaida eventually agreed. He had done so much to keep an eye on her since her beating. Resolved to training Kaida, he helped her master many different Bakudo so she could keep her enemies from attacking her. And then as her fighting style developed he taught her shunpo. Kaida’s life was going very well for her. At the end of her last year in the academy you would not have even know who she had once been. Full of laughter, smiles and much too talkative she was known by almost the entire student body, and having received her own Zanpakuto at the end of the year graduation ceremony. But this was not to last. As she went home to Tatsuya, that evening roars of hollows could be heard from their home. His squad barracks was under attack by numerous hollows that had broken inside the Seireitei, and at their head was an arrancar. Tatsuya saw Kaida approaching and told her to hide. When she refused he knocked her out with a blow to the neck and hid her. In a great sense of irony it would be the last time she would see him alive. The entire squad barracks was covered in blood and silence from after the battle. Carefully sneaking around Kaida was quick to discover Tatsuya. Tears filled her eyes and she cried. As his body began to dissolve back into the life current she hugged him and refused to let go. As she held onto him both of their blades began to glow with their reiatsu. Her anguish had called out to Tatsuya’s zanpakuto. In a rush of blinding reishi Tatsuya’s body vanished from her arms. As Kaida looked around she saw that her zanpakuto had changed in shape and the reishi emanating from it was very familiar. She is still not 100% sure as to what happened. The entire incident was wiped from the Seireitei’s accessible records. So according to most shinigami Tatsuya never existed. It was at this point she no longer found the need to speak unless absolutely necessary. Years passed and she eventually mastered shikai. Kaida was shocked to learn that her Zanpakuto’s name was Tatsuya. But he had no memories from her old brother. Disappointed she kept him released at all times. Her quiet personality had given her no friends, but she felt more open now that her spirit had spoken to her. And when it came time to battle against her spirit for bankai she had no trouble summoning it into the real world. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average Captain rank. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: An Expert swordsman is highly skilled in using a Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. They have trained long and hard to achieve this level of mastery with their blade. And to some extent captains may have even reached this level while using their Bankai. Kaida has trained long enough to reach this mastery with her final release. Expert Shunpo: A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The base of this technique is all on speed. So how quickly you get from where you are to where you want to be in the least amount of steps possible. The more you practice the easier it is to achieve greater distances while maintaining you stamina for longer. Kaida is highly proficient in Shunpo with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Expert Kido: Kaida has high level Kidō spells without incantation. She mastered so many Bakudo techniques as they were one of her only ways to defend herself properly in the Academy. Having not yet mastered shunpo, which is now what she uses to dodge close up attacks. Equipment Under her kimono she wears metal armbands, leg guards and flexible chest armor. This is to protect her from lighter attacks. Zanpakutō Name: Tatsuya (To be imperial, dragon - 竜也) Element: Snow *'Shikai:' Yuki no Omo, Tatsuya (Snow Heavily, Dragon 雪の重 竜也) Her blade does not change in shape, but rather it summons a "living" dragon. If you were to attack him, he would cut and bleed rather than shatter like ice. Her dragon can make it snow, but it has no special effects. Kaida keeps him out to talk to. **'Koori no Tsume' (氷の爪'' Ice Claw'') – Tatsuya’s claws become covered in an icy reiatsu. He can claw with it and freeze anything he touches. ~Yuki no Bakuhatsu (雪の爆発 Snow Blast) – It would look similar to a dragon breathing fire. But instead he would breath out ice. Freezes anything on contact. *'Bankai': Raijingu Setsugen Tatsuya (Snow Field Rising ライジング雪原) When Kaida releases her bankai no physical changes take place. Instead the power of her dragon grows exponentially. Both her shikai abilities can be used in bankai and also grow in power. **'Doragon Gitai' (ドラゴン擬態 Dragon Mimicry) – Using this technique causes her blade to vanishes completely and turn into a huge mass of snow. It covers her body from head to toe and forms an almost identical dragon body to that of her shikai’s. But unlike her shikai’s body it is made out of snow and will break of if hit with enough force. The cushioning impact that snow gives allows her to be able to take multiple heavy hits before this technique gives way. Trivia *Kaida hates the world of the living so much that she will never travel there herself *One of her most popular hobbies is riding on the back of her zanpakuto in which she keeps in its Shikai form whenever in the barracks or by herself in any part of the seireitei. *The silence of winter and sake are her most beloved times and she absulutely dislikes fire. Quotes "Please do not think that I think any less of you, because I do not speak ..." Creator Kaida Saito was created and owned by KirasDarkLight found on Deviant Art at http://kirasdarklight.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Thrid Division Category:Captain